For You? Anything
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Irkens weren't supposed to love or have any kind of feeling at all. They were to conquer and destroy all in their way, but for some reason, I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to protect him of everything I knew existed in this world. ZADR


**Holaz! Now, I know I'm going to epically fail this attempt at writing a ZADR story so bear with me. It might end up being more than a one-shot if you guys like it, so tell me how it went and wether I should continue or not. I'm really insecure about this, hehe. So, enjoy! **

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!! EXTREME BOYXALIEN BOY FLUFF OCCURS IN THIS CHAPTER. IT MAY BE TOO CUTE FOR EYES TO SEE AND WILL GIVE YOU CAVITIES IN PLACES YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD GET CAVITIES!!! AND YOU MIGHT DIE OF A NOSEBLEED BECAUSE THEY DO NAUGHTY STUFF!!!!!! SO, BEWARE!!! **

** :: For You? Anything ::**

Zim could not exactly pin point exactly when he started having feelings for his arch enemy. All he knew was that whenever the paranormal investigator got close, his squeedly spooch felt weird. Tingly, almost. He brushed it off as pure hate for the boy, not knowing it was the exact opposite. Irkens weren't supposed to love or have any kind of feeling at all. They were to conquer and destroy all in their way, but for some odd reason, Zim did not want to hurt Dib. Of all things we wanted to protect him of everything he knew existed in this world. To take him away from all of the cruel hoomans of his planet that had ever hurt him. Zim couldn't wait to destroy this planet, but only if Dib went with him.

_Ugh, listen to me! I'm turning into that FILTHY HOOMAN from the STOOPID television. _Zim thought. Just then, Dib came strutting down the hall, that's the only word ZIm could think of for the way he walked, right to up to Zim.

" I know what your up to _Zim _and I'm going to stop you! " Oh, if only he knew. Zim almost blushed at how close they were, but quickly willed it away. He will NOT blush in front of his enemy/ secret crush.

" Well, _Dib, _I am not planning anything for the time being so you know nothing. NOTHING!!! " He threw his arms up dramatically and then smirked in Dib's stunned face.

" Y-you're not planning anything? But why?!" Dib was beyond confused. Since when has Zim not planned to take over the world?

" I grow bored of this planet. These filthy hoomans are not worth ZIM'S PRECIOUS time. You on the other hand, are quite entertaining. " Zim mentally slapped himself. Had he really just said that?! Dib blushed faintly but shook it off. He certainly did not care about what the alien thought of him.... did he? Just then, a large boy crashed into Dib and then pushed him to the floor yelling,

" Watch it, fag!" ZIm was angered by this. NO ONE touches HIS Dib. He quickly got up into the Jock's face, he had grown a bit during his time here and was rather toned at that, and growled.

" Do NOT touch my Dib-Human, filthy meat sack. Understood?!" Zim's eyes showed pure fury, and the jock backed off and quickly ran away. Zim relaxed and then turned to see Dib, who had seen the whole thing. He really did blush this time, his cheeks tinted blue.

" Uh, t-thanks." Dib stuttered, his own faint blush covered his cheeks. The bell rang, signaling that skool was over. Kids flooded out of the front doors, but Zim stopped at the top of the stairs. It was raining. Hard. He slumped down on the top step and leaned against the railing, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Dib, with his own umbrella, walked over to him and stood next to him.

Zim looked up, and saw Dib standing there with an umbrella, smiling down at him. Zim got up and stood beside him, nodding in a silent thanks. They began walking to Zim's house, but the rain was picking up speed. Dib looked down at Zim and asked,

" How about we go to my house? It's closer and we won't be out here that long." Seeing as how he was cold and couldn't really pass up the chance of going to Dib's house, he nodded. And they started off in the opposite direction. Half way there, Dib noticed Zim was shivering and struggling to avoid all of the puddles. Taking pity on the poor boy, he stopped and balanced the handle of the umbrella under his arm before leaning down and picking Zim up. Zim let out a girly shriek before the felt himself dry and oh-so warm, and purred contently, nestling into whatever was providing such protecting.

Dib had picked him up and into his trench coat. Zim looked up and felt himself blush. Who knew Dib was so comfortable? And strong enough to carry Zim. They finally reached Dib's house, and when Dib stepped through the front door he closed the umbrella and set it off to the side. He was about to remove his trench coat but then noticed Zim had fallen asleep, due to the warm that Zim absolutely loved, and thought better of it. He climbed up the stairs, still carrying the alien, and into his room. Pulling back his covers, his set Zim inside of them, and pulled them over the green boy, making sure they were snug before sitting down in his chair and contemplating something.

He had Zim. He could finally show the Swollen Eyeball that he was telling the truth, that he wasn't crazy. But could he do that to Zim? Take advantage of his trust? No, he decided. He couldn't. Truth be told, he loved the angry little alien. He was utterly and completely in love with ZIm. It was weird, he knew that much, to love your enemy. But he couldn't help it. There was just something about him. Something completely lovable. But enough of this sappy crap, Zim was waking up.

ZIm awoke to an unfamiliar environment and immediately sat up. But then he noticed Dib in the corner and relaxed.

" Um, Dib-Human? Do you have any comfortable Earth clothes I could use? These are... wet." Zim asked embarrassingly. Dib stood up quickly and walked over to the closet, pulling out one of his blue shirts with the rather serious face on it.

" This should fit you, I don't think I have any pants, but this should cover... everything." He cut off, blushing furiously. Zim got up and took the shirt gratefully, before stripping right in front of Dib. Dib's eyes widened and he turned around quickly, blush brighter than before.

" Is something wrong, Dib?" Zim asked, confused.

" Y-You're not supposed to change in front of people, Zim. " Zim frowned.

" Why not?"

" Because your not supposed to show people your erm... privates." This confused Zim.

" What do you mean 'privates'? I do not have any." This surprised Dib.

" Y-you don't?"

" No. Irkens have no need for them. Though I found out yesterday that there's this little ho-"

" Okay, okay, I got it! " Dib was still blushing.

" Would you like to see?" The question caught Dib off guard.

" W-what?"

" Would you like to see?" Zim asked again.

" O-okay." Dib turned slowly. There stood Zim, stark naked. Truth be told, Zim did not have any... parts. It was completely flat and smooth, looking just as soft as the rest of his his body. Dib's hand reached over unconsciously to touch the smooth surface, but Zim squeaked when his hand made contact with it. Dib immediately pulled his hand back, apologizing and blushing furiously. But Zim just reached over and grabbed his hand again.

" It's okay. It just felt weird, is all." He let Dib stroke the area, and Zim shuddered. It felt good, the way Dib's hand slid across the flat area. He let out an almost silent moan, alerting Dib. So it did have the same feeling to it as humans. Dib thought about this. He then grabbed the invader's hand and laid his flat on his bed. He leaned down and brushed his lips across Zim's for the slightest second, before pulling back. Zim immediately pulled him back down. Their lips pressed together in the sweetest way, taking time to caress the other before parting. Dib looked down at Zim.

" I love you." He blurted out, before slapping a hand over his mouth. But Zim only smiled and stroked the other boy's arm.

" Yes yes, Zim loves you too. Now get back down here." And they kissed again, only this kiss was hotter. DIb licked Zim's bottom lip pleadingly, ad ZIm opened his mouth, letting Dib slide his tongue into the warm crevice that was Zim's mouth, tasting the sweetness of it. Their tongues softly caressed the others, dancing in the most sensual way.

Dib had grown hard since he saw Zim's nude body, and now his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Zim was in complete and total bliss. Irkens never had the need to proceed in such activities, but now that Zim knew what it was like, he felt bad for them. They would never know this feeling.

Zim's antennas twitched in excitement, and Dib reached over and stroked one of them. Zim let out a rather loud moan and arched into Dib's body. Dib smiled. _Bingo, _he thought, and continued to rub the antenna. He then undressed and lay back down next to the Irken. His other hand traveled a little lower on Zim's body, and found a little puckered hole in between the invader's leg. Zim immediately pushed into Dib's hand. Dib guessed this was the hole Zim was talking about. He drew his hand away and reached the pillow, bringing out a small bottle of lube. Hey, he's a gay, sixteen year old boy. He has to entertain himself somehow.

Popping open the cap, he squeezed some onto his fingers and trailed his hands back to Zim's entrance. He rubbed some of the liquid around the ring of muscle before slipping his finger inside. Zim moaned wantonly and pushed down onto Dib's finger, wanting more of the wonderful feel. Dib slipped another finger inside and then scissored them. His fingers brushed against something inside of Zim, and the alien's eyes snapped open and he arched into Dib, moaning.

Smiling to himself, Dib added a third finger and proceeded to fuck his fingers in and out of Zim's lithe body, loving all of the delicious little moans that escaped Zim's lips. Then he pulled his fingers out, Zim's whining at the loss, but then climbed on top of Zim and positioned himself at the invader's entrance. He pushed in slowly, and moaned at the tight heat. Zim grew impatient and pushed down so Dib's member was filled up to the hilt in Zim's body. They both moaned at the complete feel of it.

Reaching a hand up to play with Zim's antenna, Dib began thrusting in and out of Zim at a steady pace.

" Harder..." Zim growled. Damn, he was a needly little bitch in bed. So Dib gave him what he wanted. He pulled out slowly and then pushed just as slow, but cock deeper inside of Zim. He repeated this a few times before settling for a neither quick nor slow pace, feeling a familiar tingle in his lower stomach. And judging by the look on Zim's face, he was close to release as well. Dib thrust in three more times before hitting Zim's prostate, and they both came at the same time. Dib shot his load into Zim's warm body and a sweet smell filled the air. Dib collapsed on Zim before a thought hit him.

" Hey, what happened when you come?" He asked. Zim blushed and then snuggled into Dib's embrace as the taller boy rolled over and pulled the Irken into his chest.

" I let out a... pheromone, as you may call it. It comes from my antenna, but to you it's just a sweet scent." Dib breathed in and then sighed contently, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover.

" Dib-love? Can I ask you something?" Dib hummed, and Zim took that as a yes.

" If conquered Earth and then left, would you come with me?" Dib looked down and smiled at the little invader.

" Yes." He answered without hesitation.

" Would you help me take over the world?" Zim asked.

" For you? Anything."

**Soo...? How was it. It was my first time writing a lemon, so be gentle. I have no idea how this turned out. But for my first ZADR fic, I think it turned out pretty good. So, shall I continue? Review!!!**

**Love, **

**Leena**


End file.
